


Lonely...Together

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Summary: You fall into a bad case of panic attack when you meet Sebastian in Japan. He helps you through it and months later, find you again and fall into an easy friendship until both of you realized the potential of something more.





	Lonely...Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this was borne out of the fact that Sebastian has cancelled his Tokyo Comic Con appearance for the 2nd year in a row when I could actually go. I totally understand though and bright side, I got this done! Took me three weeks though LOL

"An uncomplicated relationship?! I don't know what that's like!"

Y/N's heart broke at his words. Sure she was just watching a video of Sebastian Stan from a comic con panel years ago and yet the sad wonder in his words struck her. Hard. Her mind could only conjure up one memory and it wasn't any good at all. 2 years of being in a toxic relationship would totally fuck you up.

She absent-mindedly swiped the lone tear that escaped her eye and locked her phone. She'd been watching way too many sad videos and just realized she had to go to meet a friend in an hour.

"I am so, so sorry I'm late," Y/N breathed out as soon as she sat in front of her friend, Janice. Instead of being annoyed, the waiting woman in front of Y/N frowned. 

"Were you crying?" Janice asked. "Again?"

"I'm not--why would you---," Y/N fumbled for a response. 

"Look, I know Joe did a very good job of messing you up but honey," Janice let out an exasperated breath. "It's been half a year already...stop torturing yourself!"

This only served for Y/N to sob quietly instead. She was really trying, but there are days like this when she gets reminded of the pain she didn't deserve to go through months back.

"I'm sorry...I was watching an old video of Sebastian and I just..."

"Oh honey...," Janice sighed sadly and hugged her friend. This meeting was supposed to be for them to hash out their plan to go to Japan where Sebastian Stan was to make an appearance. She understood now. The two friends spent the next five minutes in silence, with Y/N sobbing quietly and Janice consoling her.

Y/N chuckled amid her tears while wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Seriously, how do you put up with me?"

Janice chuckled before playfully punching her in the arm. "You idiot, you already paid for our hotel, that's why. After this trip, it's friendship over, dumbass."

***

"Lord almighty, Y/N, you're shaking!" Janice whispered furiously as they stood in line for their first photo op of the day with Sebastian. Y/N could feel the color drain from her face as the line to the actor got shorter. By the time they got to him, she couldn't even smile at him out of sheer nervousness.

"Hey...it's just me, sweetheart," Sebastian looked at the photographer and gave him a nod. He had begun noticing the woman and her friend about ten people down the line. She was visibly shaking and her friend was talking to calm her down. It obviously didn't work as he now had to deal with her extreme case of nerves.

The photographer seemed to take Sebastian's cue and waved one of the staff over. A woman came up to the line and made an announcement to the disappointment of the crowd.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'll be back after fifteen minutes, I promise!" He then waves the staff over and instructs her to buy cupcakes for the remaining 30 people. He could see his publicist frown in his peripheral but he couldn't care less, he only knew too well what anxiety was like and he'd be damned if he wouldn't do anything to help this woman.

Y/N even felt worse when the photo ops were halted because she couldn't keep it together for a full minute in front of Sebastian Stan. Janice was saying something to her but she couldn't hear a thing until the next thing she realized she was being led to sit in his holding room.

"You didn't have to do this, Sebastian," she could hear her best friend talk to him, but it was obvious with his next response he was having none of it. 

"I know exactly what she's going through right now," Sebastian said emphatically. "I can't continue with the photos knowing what she's feeling. It’d be wrong," he said while turning his attention to Y/N. Janice thanks him before excusing herself to speak to the staff that handled the crowd earlier.

Tears of guilt instantly fell from Y/N's eyes as soon as Sebastian sat beside her. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, mentally berating herself for being so weak about something that should have been so simple. 

"Don't even think about it," Sebastian commanded gently. "Nothing's your fault, you know."

"But," Y/N hiccupped before daring a glance at her idol. Sebastian was looking at her, his understanding very evident in his bright blue eyes. "You didn't have to do this. There are still so many people outside waiting for you."

Sebastian shook his head and smiled at her. "If they really are my fans they'd know that I've had trouble with anxiety too. They'd understand. Besides, I bought them cupcakes!"

When he laughed, Y/N found herself laughing with him. _How is he even real?_ She asked herself. Being alone with him was something she wasn't expecting at all.

"I'm just like you, Y/N, very human, see?" Sebastian takes Y/N's hand and squeezes it. She gasped when it dawned on her she said out loud what she was thinking. He just kept grinning at her and she couldn't help her own smile from curving her lips up.

"You're very beautiful when you smile," Sebastian blurts out while still holding her hand to his chest. He could see her immediately blushing beet red and let go of her hand before looking away, embarrassed.

"Thank you," Y/N murmurs demurely. "You aren't so bad yourself, though I must say, you look better in pictures." He turns to her right back and sees her with a shit eating grin. 

"Must be those damn Instagram filters, think you could teach me how to use them?" Sebastian retorted, causing them both to laugh once again.

"But seriously though," Y/N sobered up a bit and looked at him intently. "I can't thank you enough for helping me. You could've just ignored me..."

Sebastian shook his head vigorously in apparent disagreement. He didn't want to hear her deprecate herself more than he thought she'd already done. "No, I couldn't. How can I? If I can do one good thing for someone I would never hesitate doing it."

After that eventful day in Tokyo, fate seemed to allow Y/N's and Sebastian's paths to cross together. He was back in Atlanta to continue shooting for his Disney Plus series, while she got reassigned to the same city to mentor newly hired book agents by her publishing house.

The first time they met was during a coffee run. Well, not really so much a run as it was her free day from the office. He, on the other hand, had a three hour break from filming and decided to hang out by himself and get re-acquainted with the city.

"Y/N?" Even with her back to him, it wasn't hard for Sebastian to recognize the woman who'd never left his mind even after a month. 

Y/N knew that voice even if she just woke up from a deep sleep. She turned around and the world just about stopped moving around her as she found him grinning like a cat from ear to ear at her. 

"How have--" 

"I can't believe--"

They couldn't suppress their boisterous, child-like laughter, thankful that it cut the tension in the air. Y/N no longer felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach, allowing herself to relax as she reclined back into the plush seat.

"You first," Sebastian implored before he too slunk back in his seat. He still wasn't able to wipe the stupid grin off his mug even if he tried. He was so glad he turned down Mackie's offer to prank their cast mates. From the way the woman sitting across him was beaming at him, he knew she was feeling the same, happily surprised at being able to see him again.

Y/N giggled one last time before speaking. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," she smirks as Sebastian crooks an eyebrow up at her. "I can't believe you're here! And um, you...you remembered me."

Y/N said the last part so softly Sebastian barely heard it. His heart ordered him to say, 'You never left my brain, you might as well have permanent residence inside it', but the logical part of him knew not to shock her that way. Instead, a controlled, yet friendly smile curved his lips up as he responded to her.

"Believe it or not, I am getting better at remembering people. Besides," it was his turn to smirk. "It's a rarity to find someone who doesn't cry, declare their undying love or just plain scream out the first time they meet me. You actually looked terrified when you and your friend finally came up in line!"

Y/N actually blushed, feeling her cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

"Oh my god," she mumbled as she facepalmed. "Janice told me I looked like I was torn between being so scared and wanting to kill you. She has never allowed me to forget!"

That first coffee hangout was followed by a lunch get together, a mid-afternoon snack and a close to midnight dinner after Sebastian had insisted Y/N wait for him so he could take her to his favorite pizza joint in the city.

"You are so goddamn lucky my hours are flexible, otherwise, I'd bill you for the precious sleep I'd miss!" Y/N lightly socked a breathless Sebastian in the arm before sticking out a tongue at him. 

He was about to say something in retort when Y/N held up a finger. "Ah-ah, shut it, I’m so fucking hungry already, feed me ASAP!"

Sebastian kept an amused stare at Y/N as she devoured slice after slice of pizza in between sips of soda from an insanely large tumbler. He had never met anyone who could eat like a truck driver and look the way she does. It had been getting harder and harder to suppress how he felt about her. Everything about Y/N was so easy and effortless. She had always seemed so comfortable in her own skin, not afraid of speaking her mind without being offensive or abrasive. It had been way too long since he met anyone who didn't make him feel pressured to be someone else. Y/N just lets him be, and that suited him just fine.

It doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes too--almond shaped brown eyes made even more prominent by the short bob cut that framed her face over a body that wasn’t stick thin. She wasn’t a size eight, not by a longshot and it suited him just fine.

"What?" Y/N had noticed him staring, causing her to stop mid-chew. Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head in amusement before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Rude," Y/N mumbled before proceeding to wolf down the rest of the pizza slice. The way he regarded her made her self conscious somewhat. She tried to mask her growing nerves by continuing to eat, stuffing herself until she almost burst.

"You done? Or you wanna nibble on the box too?" Sebastian teasingly offered the empty pizza box to her. She just rolled her eyes at him and leaned back in her seat and groaned. The sound bordered on being erotic and Sebastian would be damned if he didn't feel that shoot straight to his groin. His mind wandered a bit at what other things he could do to pull something like that from her down the line.

"Shut up," Y/N mumbled again, this time sounding a little annoyed. "I don't think I can walk and if I fall flat on my face, I'm blaming you!"

Sebastian chuckled once more and Y/N couldn't help but be affected by his smile and laughed herself. He pulled out his wallet and slapped a 20 on the table before offering his hand to help her up.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, burn off some of that fat," he laughed once again which earned him a sock in the arm from her. She took his hand anyway and arm in arm, they made their way out of the pizza place and onto the cool city sidewalk. 

By the time they reached her place fifteen minutes after, Sebastian was yawning every few seconds. Y/N chanced a glance and found that he looked as tired as his yawns sounded and felt bad that he still had to take a cab back to his hotel.

"What time are you needed on set later?" she asked as she was opening the door. He just stood there as she entered. "Well?" Y/N asked expectantly, one hand on her waist.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and thought for a quick second. "Not until 4 in the afternoon, I think...why?"

"You look like you're gonna pass out any second, mister. Come on, you're crashing here," it was her turn to tug on his hand before locking the door behind him. Sebastian felt too tired to object especially when he saw how big and inviting her bed looked. He weakly offered to sleep on the couch but Y/N was not having it.

She found one of her dad's old shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, shoved it to him to change into the bathroom between the kitchen and living room while she made her way to the ensuite in her room to change. She came out after ten minutes and laughed softly to herself to find him lying on his side on one side of her king sized bed, already snoring softly. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him sleep. He looked so relaxed and peaceful; almost child-like with the way his chest rose and fell lightly with his breaths.

Some days it still felt surreal to her how the universe decided to throw her into his path, or sometimes she wondered, was it the other way around? If a year ago someone told Y/N she'd be close friends with Sebastian Stan she would've whacked them in the head with a heavy book.

She'd been lonely alright, but she was glad she found him and she seemed to feel less and less alone as the days went on. The loneliness still poked her chest sometimes, but she was glad she could be lonely with someone else. She smiled to herself before a yawn caught her lips and then quietly padded over to the bed and lay gently beside him. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sebastian groaned softly and reached out to drape his left arm around her waist to pull her close, effectively spooning her. A gasp went out of Y/N at this action, but he seemed to be totally oblivious as he was still snoring behind her. Something about the way he held her close felt strangely yet comfortably familiar and so she found herself relaxing into his embrace, falling asleep mere minutes later. 

Things seemed to have shifted between Y/N and Sebastian after that night. He found himself extending his stay in Atlanta for another month but barely staying in his Marvel-appointed apartment and hanging out in Y/N's instead. 

"You know," Y/N muttered while still reviewing a new manuscript from her client. "I don't get it." It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, they were sprawled on her couch, he, seated slightly slouched while she was close to the end with her legs draped over his thighs. Sebastian was absent-mindedly scrolling through his phone as she spoke. 

"Get what?" Sebastian responded and looked at Y/N. 

"You're always here," Y/N said dully. "What about your place in New York?"

"You don't want me here?" Sebastian asked, masking the slight disappointment in his voice but failing to do so.

Y/N immediately set the book on her lap before scooting over closer to him to wrap her arms around him. "No, no, no! I just..." she inhaled and took in his scent and felt herself relax. "I...I'm so used to you being always here and I couldn't--" She pulled away slightly and started fidgeting with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.

"Does my being here all the time bother you? You could just tell me if it's too much, I'd understand," Sebastian replied understandingly. He began to get up but Y/N abruptly shot a hand out to his and tugged him back down, causing him to softly land back on the couch.

"Don't leave. Please."

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat upon seeing the pleading look in her eyes. He slowly nodded his agreement and pulled her back to him, wrapping an arm around her as she curled up to his side. He kissed the top of her head before speaking again.

"Okay," he whispered. "I won't go."

After that afternoon, Sebastian decided to stay an extra week before going back home to New York. A slightly angry call from his agent convinced him to, as she was getting too many scripts without an actor to give it to.

"I'm going back home in a few days," he suddenly blurts out, cutting the comfortable silence they were enjoying--she was reading a manuscript while he was mindlessly stroking her hair as she laid her head on his lap.

"Oh," Y/N mumbled softly before setting the book down and getting up. With her back to him she let out a breath. "Okay. Do you want me to drive you to the airport or something?" she again spoke, this time in a monotone.

Sebastian wanted desperately to ask her to come with him but he knew it would be selfish of him to do so. She has a life of her own to tend to, he'd already been spending way too much time with her and he realized, albeit sadly that there was no inclination she was feeling the same way he did, that Y/N only sees him as a friend.

Later that night, Y/N was tossing and turning in bed, unable to comprehend why Sebastian leaving for New York had bothered her so much. She didn't even know when it had begun bothering her, just that an uncomfortable churning in her stomach began as soon as he told her out of fucking nowhere he was going back home. 

She receives a text a couple of days after, Sebastian telling her he had just gotten home.

"What the fuck?!" she accidentally says out loud, much to the surprise of her colleagues. A few people stick their heads out, forcing her to mumble an apology before hightailing it out of the office for an unexpectedly much needed coffee. As soon as she got situated, she whipped out her phone and speed dialled Janice.

"Heeeyyyy...didn't you just call me like, what, an hour ago?" Janice cheerfully answers. 

Y/N huffs in her own response. "So I told you Sebastian went back to NYC today right?" 

"Uh-huh? And you seemed low-key pissed about it too, I could tell," Janice said matter of factly which irritated Y/N more. 

"I am not, for the love of Shakespeare! Why do you keep on insisting that?!"

It was Janice's turn to huff. "Honey, we don't talk everyday but every time we do, all you talk about is Sebastian this, Sebastian that, I mean, seriously, you've gotten to know the guy for about two months and you can't even admit to actually liking him?"

Y/N found herself scoffing again. Of course she likes him! They were now real life friends, and besides, Sebastian was _easy_ to like, he's a simple, straightforward guy, no fuss, no drama and he just lets her be.

"Of course I like him! You actually have to like someone you're friends with!"

She could actually hear Janice cluck and make tsk sounds at her, much to her disbelief.

"Whatever will help you sleep tonight, hun. Though I doubt you'd be sleeping well with that lie you keep feeding yourself," Y/N's long time friend responded before saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

Somewhere in the Upper East Side, a certain actor couldn't get some decent shut eye of his own as well. 

Sebastian kept looking at his phone every 30 seconds to see if Y/N had texted back. He had been disappointed for a good five minutes now as he could only see she only kept him on read. He felt like an idiot. Idiot for suddenly deciding to go back home and not even calling Y/N on the day. He wanted to bash his head into a wall, but the headache would only serve as a more painful and glaring reminder of how dumb he was about not telling her how he felt about her. 

"Way to go, Sebastian, way to go," he muttered dryly to himself before falling into a restless sleep.

"Well you look good, Cinderella," his trainer Don muses cheerfully as he gives him a hug. "Heard you got back in yesterday. Got tired of Atlanta already?"

Sebastian could hear the undertones of teasing and sarcasm in his voice and given he wasn't able to sleep very well last night, he was gonna have none of Don or the rest of the Gym Mafia's playful banter today. He gives him a sharp look and Don backs away with his hands up. Shim, Tony and the rest of the guys sees this and leaves Seb alone for the duration of his workout.

Just as he was checking out of the gym, Tony comes up to his side with a light hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh hey, Tones, what's up?" he tries to keep his voice casual but he ends up sounding raspier than when he woke up. 

"You tell me, Seb. You don't look like someone who just got out of vacation. And no bullshit about extended shooting, we know it ended about a month ago," Tony says with concern. 

Sebastian could only shake his head as he slowly walked out. Tony followed him. 

"It's stupid really, I don't think--," Sebastian spoke but he immediately got cut off. 

"Don't think you should talk about it? Hell no, you look desperate to talk to someone about it so...talk." 

Sebastian proceeds to tell Tony about Y/N from when they met in Japan to finding her in Atlanta and spending nearly every second of his free time with her. How she easily was the best woman he'd met in a long time and yet finding it hard to let her know that his feelings for her have begun to run beyond friendship.

"Man, that last chick fucked you up big time huh?" Tony mused somewhat angrily. Sebastian was one of the best guys he knew and he was mad that he's still affected by a relationship that ended badly years ago.

"I just...I've gotten used to being alone and I--I don't know how to approach something as easy as being with Y/N."

Tony put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay to be scared man, and getting together with someone is always a risk, but you have to have faith there's something good in return."

"Thanks brother," Sebastian pulls his friend for a hug and let out a breath. "I definitely needed that."

Despite the pep talk, it still took three days for Sebastian to finally muster the balls to call Y/N. His heart literally felt like it got caught in his throat when the line started ringing. It did five times before she picked up. 

"Hey," he said, his voice sounding unsure. 

On the other line, Y/N was a bundle of nerves and mixed emotions. She was happy that he had finally called but at the same time, she was mad that it took him time to do so. Three days goes by slower than a turtle when you’re alone in a big apartment. 

"Hi," she finally managed to say and it came out breathier than what she was expecting. She wanted to blurt out 'what the fuck took you so long, you idiot?!', instead, she concentrated on taking steady breaths and waited for him to talk again. 

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," Sebastian finally spoke again, his voice full of remorse. 

"You did say you were leaving," Y/N responded. "But yeah, a short call would've been nice to hear you say goodbye, Seb." 

"I miss you," he whispered almost as if holding back tears. "It seems silly only after three days, but god, Y/N I miss you so fucking much already." 

Y/N's breath unmistakably hitches at the sound of Sebastian's voice over her ear. She could almost see the sadness in his blue eyes and the tremble of his lips as he said those to her. 

"I miss you too," she admits and puts all the emotion she'd been wallowing in over the last few days. "The apartment feels too big and too quiet with just me and my books.”

“I miss your couch already,” Sebastian responds with a light chuckle, making her laugh. Just like that, things fell back into place again and safe to say, they both slept better that night.

_weiner boo bear: facetime?_

_anoriginalnickname: its midnight! what is up with you stealing my sleep?!_

_weiner boo bear: i have *amazing* news, please?_

Y/N scoffs and laughs upon seeing a GIF of Sebastian doing puppy dog eyes pop up on her screen.

_anoriginalnickname: *gasp* the fucking audacity, seb, really?! FINE. call me NOW._

Sebastian bellows a laugh at her response before dialling her on Facetime. He was grinning unabashedly upon seeing her face light up his phone screen. _God she’s just so fucking gorgeous._

“This better be good, Sebastian or I swear to g—" 

He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. “I’m coming back to Atlanta for reshoots!”

Y/N’s jaw dropped to which he laughed again. He wanted to surprise her, but he was so ecstatic at having the chance to see her again, he just had to let her know right away.

“Really?” Y/N responded softly after a few seconds. She had to admit to herself she missed him more than a normal friend should. It was no use lying to herself that she was gradually falling for the grinning idiot in front of her. 

Something about the way she spoke tugged at Sebastian’s heartstrings. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but could she finally be feeling the same way he did about her? He could only wish it was so. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’ll be back, I can’t wait to see you,” he said, matching the tone of her voice. “I’ll let you know okay? I’ll see you soon, Y/N. Good night.”

Y/N murmurs a ‘good night’ back to him before the screen went dark again. He was coming back, and she couldn’t wait.

A knock on Y/N’s office door interrupts her concentration on the manuscript she was currently reviewing. It was her assistant telling her she had a visitor waiting for her in the conference room. She tried to run through her calendar for the day in her head but can’t for the life of her remember if she was supposed to be having a guest.

Thanking her assistant, she reluctantly made her way to the conference room, walking deliberately slow to keep whoever it was waiting. _Should serve them right_, she thought, coming in without notice.

She was still looking at her phone when she opened the door and so she wasn’t able to see who it was waiting for her. “I’m sorry, I don’t recall having visitors to—” 

“Really? A month away and this is the welcome I get?”

Y/N’s heart raced as soon as she heard _that_ voice. She nearly dropped her phone and ran to the other end of the room, jumping up into Sebastian’s waiting arms. He laughed softly over her hair as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her up.

“You idiot,” Y/N mumbled over his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me when you were coming in?!”

“That’s why it’s a surprise, sweetheart,” Sebastian responded as he hugged her tighter. She responded by hugging him back tighter as well. They stayed like that for a few moments, just basking in each other’s warmth. He loosens his hold on her and she slowly slides down from his grasp but not losing contact with his body. He could feel his resolve crumbling especially when they were at eye level with each other. There was something in her eyes that told him it was now or never. 

He gingerly closes the gap between them and grazes his lips over hers. He lets it linger there for a couple of seconds, just feeling the softness of her lips against his.

“You should’ve kissed me a long time ago,” Y/N breaks the silence as she presses her forehead against his.

“I thought you wouldn’t want me to,” Sebastian responded, his breath coming out in short bursts.

“Again, you’re an idiot,” Y/N whispers furiously before crashing her lips on his. Sebastian’s hands grips her hips as he responds to her fire, coaxing her mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. She moans as he pushes his tongue in, the intensity of his mouth on her forcing her to grab on to his back to keep herself upright. Unable to control himself any longer, he tightens his hold on her and begins walking her back until she was pressed back against the wall. They take turns biting and sucking each other’s lips until they had to break up for air.

“Fuck, Y/N, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do that,” Sebastian whispers over her lips, ghosting over her cheek, moving so until he landed on the crook of her neck, nuzzling his nose over it and breathing in her scent. “Jesus, I want you so bad, you have no idea.”

Y/N gasped as he began lightly sucking on her pulse point. “I…I want you too, Sebastian.”

Soon enough, hasty goodbyes were said once Y/N walked out the door with Sebastian leading the way, his hand on hers like a vise grip. No one had the nerve to even say ‘Hi’ to the movie star but knowing smiles were abound. Y/N’s mood had considerably grown sour in just three days, and judging by the determined set on his jaw, he was the one to put back the sunny smile in her eyes and light up her whole demeanor once again.

Thankfully, the ride back to Y/N’s place was short. Sebastian had half a mind to kick the door shut behind him, his growing need for her threatening his common sense by each passing second. She was pinned to the wall once he secured their privacy and his lips and hands were working in tandem to kiss every exposed part of her and uncover every last inch of her skin for his eyes to see. It seemed like Y/N had the same thought, only she was more impatient, shoving off his jacket violently and almost tearing his shirt right smack in the middle, desperate for that skin on skin contact she had been craving ever since he kissed her. 

“Impatient?” Sebastian whispered furiously while Y/N continued undressing him, forcefully pushing his jeans and boxers in one go. He didn’t give her the opportunity to answer as he reconnected his lips to hers, earning them both a wanton moan even the most seasoned porn stars would be put to shame.

“Bed, now, please,” Y/N gasped in between kisses, jumping and wrapping his waist with her legs, ankles crossed just above his ass. She could feel the tip of his rock hard erection graze her stomach, her stomach clenching in anticipation.

Another moan escapes her lips as soon as he gently lays her to bed. Sebastian kisses her softly before hovering over her, his eyes staring at her like she was the only person in the world.

“I’m sorry I waited for this,” he whispered, running his middle and index finger over her cheek. Y/N returned the gesture by cupping his cheek and caressing it with her thumb before skimming down the side of his face down to his bare chest. She gasped softly at the feel of the rapid beating of it. Sebastian gives her a shy, helpless smile as her hand lingers over his chest. “That’s how you make me feel every time I’m with you, Y/N,” Sebastian whispers. “My heart races at the sight of you, but your entire presence keeps me calm.”

“I do?” Y/N asks innocently to which he nods. She puffs out a small breath before pulling him gently down for another burning kiss. His hands snake from her face to her chest, making her gasp as his deft fingers skim the side of her breast before continuing down to her stomach all the way to her throbbing cunt.

“This for me, sweetheart?” Sebastian groans upon feeling her soaking wet. He brings his hand up and sucks his index finger, making him moan again at the taste of Y/N in his mouth. She could only nod and whimper as she looked at him through hooded eyes, her arousing need for the man hovering above her growing more and more desperate as each second ticks by. 

“I need—I…please---I need you to touch me, Sebastian.” 

Y/N couldn’t care less if she sounded as needy and depraved as she just did; all she could care about was how to alleviate the increasing need for him to make her feel good. It was all she could think about and the thought of him making her come in all sorts of ways made her even wetter than she already was.

Sebastian’s cocked twitched painfully at the sound of her voice. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down even if a little to give her what she needs. Snaking a quick hand back down, he inserts not one, but two fingers at once inside Y/N’s quivering walls, making her yelp in surprise and arch her back, inadvertently pressing her chest to his. He nearly lost his mind at the feel of her hardened nipples contrasting with the lushness of her breasts as it caressed his torso. 

“Mmmm---fuck, baby…y-y-yes…,” Y/N gasped as Sebastian incessantly pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt. He ducked his head down and sucked one of her hardened swells, taking extra time on both. He moaned as he flicked and lightly bit on her erect nipples, loving the way she also moaned and whimpered his name.

Y/N couldn’t tell whether she was still lying in her bed or was already floating above it by the way she could feel her back arch so far off of it. Daring her eyes to open, she was greeted by Sebastian’s darkened gaze as his lips continued working their way down to where his fingers were driving her insane with need. Her impatience got the best of her as she finally grabbed a good clump of his hair and shoved his face down where she frantically needed it. He could only oblige as he began working her highly sensitized bundle of nerves, starting off with an obscene swipe of his tongue from her leaking folds up to her quivering clit.

_"Oh sh-shiiiitttt, Seb…g-god just—fuck!!!”_

She was close, that much he could tell as soon as his tongue began toying with her clit. He momentarily pulled out his fingers for a split second before reinserting them with a third, making her cry out in what he could only presume was pleasure on her end. After a few pumps, her walls began clamping down on his fingers, signalling she was on the brink of an orgasm. He tests her endurance by curling his middle finger slightly upwards and sucking on her clit. The scream she let out nearly made him cum, he had to arch his lower back off of the bed himself.

_I’m dead,_ Y/N thought to herself. _Sebastian fucking killed me with his fingers and tongue on my pussy. What a way to go._ She literally felt her heart stop right before she screamed out his name and came so hard she thought she really died. Even her own voice sounded unfamiliar to her as she chanted his name while she tried to come down from her high. 

“Fucking amazing,” she could hear him say but it sounded like he spoke inside a cave. She could feel her body jerk lightly as Sebastian kissed his way back up to her lips. Opening her eyes again, he was looking at her with a mix of awe and lust.

“You almost killed me,” she whispered. “You—oomph!”

Sebastian smirked as soon as Y/N opened her eyes. Not wasting any more time, he ducks down as soon as she started speaking for another kiss that sent tingles from his head to the tips of his toes to distract her while he started sliding his rock hard erection over her leaking folds. She was surprised at the contact she bit the side of his lip, causing it to bleed a little. He growled and began pounding into her.

“Someone likes it rough, huh?” he grunted over her ear, loving the way she whimpered every time he pushed into her. “Like this, Y/N?” he breathed out heavily as his thrusts got quicker and more urgent. 

Underneath Sebastian, Y/N was once again a whimpering and panting mess. “Oh god, yes…like that, oh god Seb, fuck my pussy!”

Sebastian felt like he wasn’t gonna last any longer with the way his thrusts were growing sloppier by the second, Y/N knew how to time clenching her walls around his dick whenever he pushed in. He began chasing his own release but wanted to take her along with him. Once he was propped up by an arm, he then snakes down one hand to toy with her clit once more, determined to have her orgasm with him.

“Tell me you’re close,” he growls out. Y/N nods vigorously and after a few more strokes, she grabs his arm with a soundless scream while his mouth forms a big O in time with both of their bodies spasming violently at their shared release. Careful not to crush her with his weight, he slowly presses their bodies together as they both rode out their orgasms with only the sounds of their whimpers and heavy breathing filling the air. He jerks into her one last time before resting his head on the crook of her neck.

They both lay there for a few moments, with Y/N stroking the back of Sebastian’s head while they both tried to catch their breaths. She could still feel him twitching inside her while their juices trickled out of her cunt. She gasped sharply even as he did his best to gingerly pull out of her, not even halfway through that she was already missing the feeling of his fullness inside her.

"C’mere,” Sebastian said lazily as he lay on his side. Y/N obliges by pushing her back against his chest, letting him drape an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her belly. Their steadying breaths soon lulled them to a deep, peaceful sleep.

Y/N frowned as she traced a light finger over Sebastian’s bloodied lip. She never knew she could be rough and felt bad that she had literally hurt him. He stirs seconds later and opens his eyes to find her turning around to start to get up off the bed. His reflexes immediately had his hands grabbing her waist, pulling her back against him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sebastian mumbles. She stiffens under his hold, forcing him to let her go so he could hover over her.

“What’s the matter?” he asks worriedly. Y/N bites her lip and he could see tears threatening the sides of her eyes.

“I hurt you,” Y/N responds, her voice cracking as she spoke. “I don’t know why I always manage to—”“Stop that,” Sebastian responds sternly while cupping her cheek with his hand. “You can never hurt me. Not now, not ever. And that lip bite thing? Fuck, I loved it.”

“Seb—”

“Let’s not make this complicated, Y/N,” Sebastian cuts her off, knowing how she tends to overthink things. “We both wanted this and I’m fucking tired of suppressing how I feel about you.”

Y/N takes a deep breath before taking his hand and twining it with hers. She looks at it and smiles, loving the way it felt like his hand was made to mold into hers in that way.

“What do you say?” he asks with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“You know I’d never say no to you,” she responds. “And you’re right, after today I don’t think I’d be able to go by another day not letting you know how much I need you.”

“Oh thank God,” Sebastian breathes with relief before ducking down to give her a toe-curling kiss. They go another couple more rounds, finally succumbing to the night and sleeping through until late the following morning.

It was him who wakes up first the next day, finding Y/N lying on her side facing him. The room was still dim as her curtains were drawn shut, only allowing thin slivers of sunlight through. His heart began thrumming in his chest again as he recalled the events that led him to this moment. A part of him was scared at what challenges lie ahead now that he and Y/N have agreed to take on a relationship. But for the most part, it felt like a huge part of him had been reborn the moment he acknowledged his feelings for her. He was looking forward to what the future has in store for them, something he never dared to do before with past relationships. He smiles as she stirs lightly as she reaches out her hand to him. He pulls her close and she nuzzles her head over his bare chest.

A light rumbling tickles his chest until her voice wafts softly but audibly enough in the air. He looks down and finds her still steadily breathing, very evident she was still asleep. His own breath catches in his throat though as she mumbles ‘I love you, Seb’. He watches her with his mouth slightly open in surprise as her lips curve up into a smile as she continues with what he could only assume was a very nice dream.

Sebastian would confess his love for her a few days later.


End file.
